fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jolie
Jolie (ジョリー Jorī, French for "Pretty") is a Dark Mage, whose strength compares to an S-Class Mage, even though he never officially passed the test. He is a member of the Dark and Independent Guild, Dark Hydra. Appearance He appears as an obese man with pale blonde hair that has two protusions on each side, shaped like two horns. He has four dark teardrop marks on each cheek. He wears a simple outfit: tight light coveralls that seem to have a certain segmented pattern. He also wears two ring piercings on his nipples and two on his back, connected by a chain. These chains and piercings are renmants of his prison outfit, before he escaped from the Mage prison, the Prison of Thanatos. He does, although, have a strange feature; he possesses mouths on his belly. While he is extremely fat, Jolie considers himself a very beautiful person. Personality Jolie is very creepy, and is also exceedingly flamboyant. He is usually seen dancing in a very girly way, as if he flew. He is an extremely hyper-active character, often using overly-dramatic movements and words to act out his feelings. He also denies the fact that he is extremely overweight and quickly rampages when one points that fact out. Even though he is usually shown as a comic relief character, Jolie is also very proficient in battle, as he is highly perceptive combatant. His weight doesn't slow him down neither, as he is quick in action and has no problem in running. He is also physically strong, capable of breaking his enemy's arm with a single hit. History After the invasion of Lucifer Ravenneel on the Prison of Thanatos, with the guard down and the prison destroyed, he, along with several other prisoners ran away and joined forces with Lucifer. After understanding that he didn't like the life in the Dracola Guild, Jolie decided to abandon it and to join an Independent but Dark Guild. He joined the Dark Hydra, who later associated with his former Guild. Upset by his guildmates' decision, he never really accepted this decision. Magic and Abilities Magic It's Been a Feast '(ごちそうさま ''Gochisousama): His unique magic, only known by him. He is only capable of using this technique because of his strange body composition. He has several mouths with pink, glossy and big lips that can "eat" the enemy's energy attack. He can increase his own magic power by absorbing the enemy's attacks throughout his mouths. He can also absorb the enemy's power by sucking in air with enough force to attract his opponent's magic power. Consequencially, after analysing and getting used to the enemy's power, he can detect them kilometers away with ease, working as the sensor of his team. He has the tendency of saying '''"Gochisousama" after using this technique ("Gochisousama" is the Japanese expression used after eating to thank for the meal). Abilities Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: As he has no (or, at least, wasn't revealed) offensive magic spells, Jolie uses his incredible strength and his great skills in hand-to-hand combat to attack the enemy. He is quick in action, having strong punches and slaps, as he was able to break the opponent's bones with a single hit. Immense Strength: Due to his immense size, Jolie has incredible physical strength. His hits contain tremendous power as he was able to easily send his opponent several miles away in a simgle hit. He can also break bones with a simgle punch. Enhanced Speed: Altough his size denies it, Jolie is capable of moving at high speeds. He easily overwhelmed his opponents, who underestimated his great speed.